1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of exercise apparatus.
More particularly, this invention relates to exercise apparatus for use with a viscous fluid.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention relates to an apparatus for providing and controlling the resistance of the apparatus to movement through a viscous fluid.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with exemplary apparatus operative for allowing users to target specific muscle groups and to engage in one or more desired forms of cardiovascular exercise. The desire for fitness and its increasing popularity in recent years among many throughout the world has motivated artisans in the art to invest considerable time and effort toward improving exercise apparatus and methods.
Aquatic or water aerobic exercise and other forms of aquatic-oriented exercise have become immensely popular among exercise physiologists and fitness experts as an exemplary form of low impact, efficient exercise. In this regard, rather than using free weights and weight machines, or otherwise engaging in high or low impact aerobic exercise or perhaps traditional aerobic exercise such as running, biking, etc., aquatic-oriented exercise allows for not only aerobic exercise, but also resistance training by users pushing and pulling their arms into and through the water.
Although aquatic-oriented exercise has proven to be safe and efficient, little has been done to increase not only the efficiency of exercise, but also the variety, thus necessitating certain new and useful improvements.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for providing resistance to movement through a viscous fluid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that is easy to construct.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that is easy to use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that is inexpensive.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus that provides for safe and efficient exercise.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is the provision of enhancing the variety of aquatic-oriented exercise.
And a further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that may be selectively adjusted for controlling the resistance to movement through a viscous fluid.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is to provide a new and improved method of aquatic-oriented exercise.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of providing and controlling the resistance to movement through a viscous fluid.